


In The Ways I Couldn't

by Crash_Landing_Writing



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Light-Hearted, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, Love Confessions, Multi, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crash_Landing_Writing/pseuds/Crash_Landing_Writing
Summary: Daisy and Donald just aren't meant to be. Perhaps Donald and Y/N are meant to be together.I totally ship Donsy, but like 2017 Donald hits different.
Relationships: Daisy Duck/Donald Duck, Donald Duck & Reader, Donald Duck/Reader
Kudos: 5





	In The Ways I Couldn't

He and she were picture perfect, and he wished that she would love him as he loved her. She did love him at one point in time, but as of the moment she knew in her heart that he and she weren't meant to last; because ever since Y/N entered the picture Donald has been distant towards Daisy and Daisy knew that the fated day had come, Daisy would have to break it off.

Daisy has always known that Donald has a temper but that was only because he loved his family that much. She found that sweet but also alarming. That made breaking up with him that much harder.

Daisy didn't want to upset Donald any more than she had to but seeing Donald and Y/N in the kitchen of the houseboat cooking together put an odd taste in her mouth, and she knew that Y/N and Donald were supposed to end up together.

Daisy quietly made her way towards the exit door, she didn't want to disrupt the cute moment of them cooking together.

Daisy didn't know why but seeing them that close together made her feel bittersweet. It was adorable and also very sad to her; she would just have to wait to break it off with Donald.

As Daisy made it back into the main sitting room, she found Huey.

"Oh, hi Miss Daisy. Where's Uncle Donald?"

Daisy sighed, she didn't want to let the boy down but at the same time, she had to tell him.

"Y/N and your Uncle are in the houseboat cooking together."

Huey didn't say anything for a minute, then he gives Daisy a sad look.

"You're breaking it off aren't you?"

Daisy was completely taken back from Huey's assumption. But he was right.

"How'd you know?"

"It's easy to tell when someone loves someone else."

"What do mean by that?"

"Oh, come on! It's easy to see that Y/N and Uncle Donald are secretly in love with each other, they just don't know it yet. Anyways how are you going to break it off?"

"I'm just going to tell him the truth and hope for the best."

"And the truth is?"

"That Y/N and he belong together. Plus I don't love him like that anymore."

Huey gives Daisy a high eyebrow look.

"What? I told you I'm going to be honest, even if it breaks his heart. It's what has to be done."

Huey shrugged.

"Yeah, I suppose Uncle Donald will appreciate the honesty."

"Thank you, Huey. For the talk, it means a lot to know you're on my side."

"Of course, I don't like to see others suffer, even if it'll break his heart he'll have someone to comfort him like he always has."

As soon as Daisy was about to leave she runs into...

"Donald?"

"Oh, hey there Daisy! I was looking for you."

"I'm actually on my way out, did you need something?"

"Yes I do, I think we should talk."

Donald pulls Daisy to the kitchen Daisy gives Donald a confused look.

"Before you say anything Daisy I just want you to know I don't mean to hurt you."

"Hurt me? What do you mean?"

"I love someone else."

Hearing Donald says this made Daisy's head spin and gave her vertigo.

"Oh, you do?"

"Look I'm sorry I just don't think we're right for each other, plus I had a feeling you were slowly losing interest in me."

"Well...you're not wrong there. Indeed, I don't love you like that, plus I see how you and Y/N are together."

"Y/N and I will never happen. I do love them, I just don't want to reach out to them and get my heart stepped on."

"I understand Donald. Well if that's all I think I should go."

Daisy gives Donald a light kiss on the cheek and leaves. Donald isn't that upset but he found himself in depression later that day.

He couldn't find Y/N anywhere and he wanted to confess but he was scared so he just went into his boat to take a nap.

That's where he found it.

A picture of him and Y/N was taken recently and their smiles were as wide as they could go. It was taken at the pier when Donald first took them out to sea. It made his heart flutter.

Next to the picture was a note from who he assumed was Y/N.

The note read,

_Dear, My Beloved Donald._

_Meet me at the pier at 6 o'clock on the dot. Please don't be late! This is important!_

_Forever Yours,_

_Y/N_

Donald's heart raced in his chest as he looked at the clock. It was already five-thirty, he had to hurry if he was going to make it on time.

By the time he had gotten to the pier, it was one minute to six. He looked for Y/N but couldn't find them.

He gave up trying and went over to a bench to sit and look out at the water.

"Hey, there sailor."

Donald looked over his shoulder and low and behold it was Y/N. His heart picked up again and he was sure his eyes had hearts in them.

"Hi."

"I hope I didn't bother you but I had to make sure you'd come today. It's so important to me."

Donald gave a dumbfounding expression. He was clueless.

Y/N picked up on this.

"It's our anniversary silly!"

_Anniversary? What?!_

Y/N found Donald's expression adorable

"Oh! Right, you must've forgotten; that's okay! It's our first anniversary of when you first took me sailing with you."

Donald blushed.

"I know it's silly but I just wanted to give a thank you because I know you don't just take anyone sailing. I just wanted to tell you you're special to me and I appreciate you."

Y/N then blushed as they finished telling Donald their feelings.

"Y/N...I don't know what to say."

"Just promise me we'll keep making adventures together."

It was such a simple request but it made Donald tear up.

"I promise, as long as you will be my first mate?"

Y/N was shocked but eventually, let out a little giggle.

"You're so adorable Donald I love that about you."

Donald once again blushed

"And I love you."

It was your turn to blush. You sat down next to Donald and curled into his side and whispered sweet nothings to each other while watching the sun go down.

_Now, this is my paradise_.

**_Holy cow! I like how this turned out! I will be doing more Donald in the future!_ **


End file.
